


it was never just fun

by ToAStranger



Series: Luster [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was never just fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: so.. I was wondering if I could send a prompt for you steter/stalion courting fic? I want to see Stiles still being really unsure but enjoying having these two (sexy sexy) wolves at his beck and call. Like testing the waters by sending a text like: bring me curly fries, and being amazing by the response. This is inspired by your line in the first one where stiles demands Curly fries every Wednesday. I’m also curious about what other rules stiles puts in place since their courtship has begun.

Scott is the evil genius who suggests it.  

“Why don’t you just have them bring you lunch?”  He asks as Stiles’ stomach grumbles– the kitchen is practically empty, he needs to go grocery shopping, and neither of them have the money for pizza.

“It’s Tuesday,” Stiles replies like it’s obvious.  "They only bring me food on Wednesday.“ 

"You could, like, call.  Ask.  See if they’d bring anything.”  

Stiles’ eyes narrow.  "Are you telling me to take advantage of my suitors?“ 

Scott blushes.  "That’s– That’s, no–”

“Scott, I am so…  _proud_  of you.”  Stiles blinks back fake tears, patting his friend on the back.  "I really have started rubbing off on you, haven’t I?  Oh, my god, it’s like watching my own child graduate from the College of Evil.“ 

"Shut up." 

"You love me." 

"You’re a dick." 

"You  _love_  me.”  Stiles insists. 

“Get them to bring an extra large pizza and then maybe I’ll think about loving you." 

Stiles laughs. 

* * *

The thing is that Peter totally brings him a pizza.  And then the next time it’s game night, Deucalion brings Chinese food.  The only catch is that they stick around for a bit and watch, and maybe steal a kiss or two when Scott takes a bathroom break.  

It starts a cycle that leaves Stiles with an ugly, greedy little monster growing on his back.  He doesn’t ever demand anything, and he shows his gratitude– but he takes advantage of the courtship.  Completely and totally. 

His dad is the one that calls him out on it.  

"Stop having them buy you things." 

Stiles looks up with wide eyes, hand buried in the bag that’s already grease stained from the fresh curly fries within.  "What?" 

"It isn’t fair to them, Stiles.”  John scolds.  "Think about it.“ 

"I don’t–" 

"What if you don’t pick either of them, kiddo?  And they spent all of this money on you?" 

Stiles swallows thickly.  "Oh." 

"Yeah." 

Stiles shifts from foot to foot.  "Okay." 

John gives him a small smile, patting his shoulder.  "I’ll be home for dinner.  You’re a good kid.  But you are still a kid." 

Stiles’ nose wrinkles and he throws a fry after him as his dad walks through the door.  There’s a weight of guilt in his stomach, and he texts the both of them with long-winded apologies that are so incredibly vague that both wolves show up on his doorstep looking like they’d run there.

"Are you okay?”  Deucalion asks, hands checking over him.  

“I’m– Guys, I’m fine, why–" 

"Are you calling the courtship off?”  Peter asks, a bit more guarded, and Stiles frowns over at him.  "Is that what that text was about?“ 

"What?  No.  No, that’s– I’m just sorry for… taking advantage of you." 

"You’ve taken advantage of us?”  Peter’s head tilts. 

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugs.  "With… with all the food requests.  I was… It was nice, so I kept making them even thought I didn’t need them.“ 

Deucalion smiles, petting a hand through his hair.  "It’s perfectly alright–”

“No,” Stiles sighs.  "And I’ll find a way to make it up to you.  To both of you.“ 

Deucalion and Peter share a look before Peter meets Stiles’ gaze, a wicked grin on his lips.  "I think we can come up with something we’d all be… happy with." 

Stiles swallows thickly.  That is a bad look that promises all kind of good things.  Maybe he should’ve just kept asking for food. 


End file.
